The Law of the Land
by MJW
Summary: Conspiracy...They say in a game, you enter a controlled world. In the future, emulation of this idea is possible, if not unethical. There is such a place... And Bailey Closure cannot do a thing about it. Unless she finds what she's looking for...
1. Prolouge

The man was walking down a wet street on a particularly rainy day. Long ago, when he first forayed into the world of the World Wide Web, his parents had told him to never pay a real life visit to people he met on the web. But now he was a grown man, and he knew that this was worth looking forward to. 

Project Reality was definitely worth paying a visit to.

The man stopped in front of an old house. This wasn't just any old house mind you, it hid a secret lab. This lab was even different than any lab before it. For, in this lab, what was once a fantasy media franchise would now become the reality thousands had only dreamt of for years. The man turned the doorknob, and walked inside. It looked like any old house now, but he went toward the fireplace, where there was secret keyboard hidden in the ashes. He knew this was the entrance. So he entered the password and the secret doorway opened. He could never forget this password, it was his WEP key. After all, up until this glorious moment, his life was devoted to his website. And a password of life was not one you would forget so easily.

Another man soon greeted him.

"Welcome, I'm glad you've come to see this." The other man said in a monotone voice.

"You know me" the man responded, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The other man directed the man's attention to a test tube. Inside this test tube was a small catlike pink creature.

"The experiment has been successful." the other man started, "I have completely recreated it, down to the very last IV. To think, we have actually done it! We created a brand new species from scratch! This is not only a scientific breakthrough; it's also our springboard to make real-life versions of the rest!"

The man saw the creature stir in its state of sedation.

"Project Reality has begun..." The man said.


	2. Page 1: Damn

Justin Closure had seen a lot of things in his time, but none as weird as this. 

He saw a swirling mass of nothing mixed with a few random people and words floating about and whatnot.

Of course, it was all just a hallucination. He was actually in bed, sick with a fever. A high fever, mind you.

But this story isn't about Justin Closure. This story is about his 12-year old sister, Bailey.

Bailey Closure was known for wearing green clothing and refusing to cut her light brown hair. Bailey was always considered odd by everyone in Tinyass Town. She didn't seem to have a want or desire to be a PokИmon trainer like most other kids in the past. Her desire was not to be a trainer, but to be an herbal specialist.

Her mother did not support her hobby of working with medicinal herbs. She would have to somehow get her out of the house. After all, she could cure her brother easily, but her mom couldn't see what she was doing. After all, last time she was caught doing medicine, she was grounded for a month.

"Hallucinations" Bailey said as her older brother twisted and muttered in his bed, "That shows that the fever is getting worse."

"Oh my god!" her mother responded, "I hope he doesn't die!"


	3. Page 2: Fever

"DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!" screamed Bailey's mother. 

"Why does she always overreact to everything?" Bailey wondered.

Of course, he would die if Bailey didn't give him proper treatment soon, but she had to somehow force her mother out of the house.

"I can take care of him, mom." She tried to convince her mother.

"But, he's so..." Mrs. Closure began. She didn't get to finish, because Bailey grabbed the back of her dress and dragged her out of the house.

If there was another thing that surprised many people about Bailey, she was a bit more physically strong than most other girls her age.

But most other girls her age were already Pokémon Trainers. Bailey, in her mind, was amazed how she had been able to avoid getting her Pokémon Trainer License for the past two years.

"And it will be three years come tomorrow!" Bailey thought triumphantly. She had gotten her mother to the front door by this time. She threw her mother outside the front door.

"Now you get some fresh air, gosh darnit!" she yelled. Bailey then slammed the door and locked it.

"MY NOSE!" her mother screamed loudly from outside.


	4. Page 3: Cure

Bailey finally got her mother out the the house. It was about damn time too. She moonwlalked into her room and shut the door. Once inside, the drew out her Pokéball and threw it at her wall, breaking a flowerpot. 

"GO BAYLEEF!" she shouted unessessarily loudly.

From a snow-white ray of light, her Bayleef emerged from the Pok?all. It let out a happy cry of "Bai!" and ran over to Bailey, but not before tripping over a green Gamecube controller. See, Bailey was quite a unique individual. Although her mother discouraged it, her room was completely decoreated with flowers and she dyed a lot of her furnature (and her Gamecube) an olive green color, the same color of her clothes.

"Bayleef!" Bailey shouted. Her Bayleef sat down in front of her, awaiting her next instructions. Bailey continued, "Bayleef! My brother is sick with a fever! Now, I feel that if I can mash some of these flowers into a paste and mix some of your spice into it, I think I can give it to him and make him feel better!"

Bayleef just stared.

"That means that you have to shake some spice into this bowl!" Bailey said, pulling a bowl off of a nearby table.

"Bai!" Bayleef screamed happily as it started shacking some of it's special spice into the bowl while bailey picked some flowers out of one of the many flowerpots she had in the room and started mashing them into another bowl.

Soon after, Bailey used her chemical boiler (which she had to sneak into her room) to make the paste into a syrup, then she mixed in Bayleef's spices and poured it in a Powerade bottle. She then ran into her borther's room and jammed the bottle into his mouth.

"Muh buh hell bah bu vuinn?" her brother questioned as the hot, spicy liquid poured down his throat.

Bailey explained. "Don't worry, bro! I put Bayleef's special spice in this stuff! Once you've had some of that, you'll feel like you can do anything!"

And soon enough, Justin Closure recovered in record time. He jumped out of his bed, and grabbed his backpack.

"Thank you, sis! I owe ya one!" he exclaimed as he ran out the front door, resuming his Pok?on journey.

Bailey smiled. So far, this had been her first real test of herbal medicine making. Once she could preform some more advanced medicine, she could open up her very own shop or clinic! Unless...

Before she could think about it any further, her mother broke into the house through the living room window.

"Uh-oh!" Bailey thought. Then she got Bayleef's Pokéball, held it out and yelled, "BAYLEEF, RETURN!"

Her Bayleef became a red bolt of light, and disappeared into it's Pokéball.


	5. Page 4: Talk

Her mother came back in through the window. She sat down in front of Bailey and began talking to her.

⌠Bailey┘■ she started, ⌠I just saw your brother leave out the front door.■

⌠So?■ replied Bailey.

⌠Bailey, please don▓t tell me that you used a plant concoction to cure your brother!■ her mother said.

⌠So what if I did?■ exclaimed Bailey, ⌠No harm came out of it! You should be happy that I did what I did!■

⌠I am not happy about this Bailey!■ her mother shouted.

⌠And why not?!?■ Bailey snapped back, ⌠Why not?■

⌠You don▓t need to know!■ Mrs. Closure said. She stepped out of the room and came back in after 30 seconds.

⌠Oh yes Bailey■ she said, ⌠Tomorrow is Pokemon day. You▓ll get another chance to receive your Pokemon Trainers License!■

⌠Yeah, if I declined the chance to become a trainer for the last 3 years, what makes you think that I▓ll take it this time?!?■ Bailey replied.

⌠Because■ her mother replied, ⌠Kevin Martin is going to escort you to Professor Sequoia▓s laboratory tomorrow!■

⌠Oh no!■ Bailey thought.

Her mother continued. ⌠He▓s going to make sure you don▓t run away this time!■

⌠I can▓t believe this!■ Bailey said. She walked back into her room and locked the door. She sent out Bayleef. Bayleef came over and laid down next to her.

⌠Oh Bayleef┘■ Bailey whispered as she petted Bayleef, ⌠You▓re my only friend in this world┘■ 


	6. Page 5: Afro

Monday came. And so did Kevin Martin.

Bailey answered the door, and saw what appeared to be her neighbor Kevin, but with an odd white suit and an abnormally large pink afro. "Why…?" she began.

Kevin immediately cut her off. "Hey Bayleef!" he said in a slightly nasally voice, "Today's the day we finally become Pokemon trainers! I have been waiting for this moment to come for years! Of course, the journey could've started 3 years ago, if it weren't for your tendency to run off every September the 14th, but not today! I'm here to make sure of it!"

"First of all!" Bailey snapped back, "My name is not Bayleef! Second of all, you could've just left years ago and left me in peace! And last but not least, what is up with your hair?!?"

The smirk on Kevin's face fell. "For your information!" he replied, "Professor Sequoia won't give me a license unless he gives you one as well! And this hair style is too cool for some flower-loving freak like you to comprehend!"

If her mother were not in the living room, Bailey would've given Kevin a hard punch is the face. But her mother was in the room, so she restrained herself.

"Whatever," she muttered, "Let's get a move on to Professor Sequoia's lab!"

The two walked to the Tinyass Town Laboratory. It really wasn't much of a walk, only about less than a mile in fact. It was also the only non-house building in all of Tinyass Town. She had no idea where Professor Sequoia and the assistants lived, since the only two houses in the three-building town were inhabited by her family and the Martins. They reached the front door and stepped inside.

"Well, well, well…" said Professor Sequoia as they entered the lab, "It's about time you two came here to become official Pokemon Trainers!"

"Well," replied Bailey, "It appears that I have no choice but to go through with this…"

"Well…that's not true…" Prof. Sequoia stammered, "We're only trying to um, push you in the right direction, to get you to make the right decision in life!"

"_And what makes you know what's best for me_?!?" Bailey thought.

"Well," Kevin exclaimed, "Let's get on with the licenses and stuff!"


End file.
